Shizuka
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Nenene, Maggie, Anita, and Michelle have been given a letter about the Japanese Library of Defense, Should they go or not? And Who's this myterious kid that's named after silence?


_**Author's Notes**_

_**This is my first R.O.D fic, I'm usually hung up on Love Hina but this is also really cool, I haven't see past the 13th episode , so this takes place after that, let's assume they saved Nenene and she let them stay in Japan. Enjoy**_

****It was a quiet day in Tokyo, Japan.

"BEEP-BEEP, HEY YOU, JERK,...MOVE IT!"

" CAN YOU SEE ME, I AM MAKING A RIGHT TURN, HERE IS MY SIGNAL."

" JUST MOVE IT!"

Okay maybe I lied, but it was a quiet day as far as Tokyo goes. In the penthouse suite of an apartment, a pink-haired girl was busy cooking while two other women were reading.Then another brown-haired women, walks down the stairs.

" Oh, god I am really hungover."

" Nenene dear, what happened?"

" I went off looking for Yomiko again and a bunch of guys invited me to a Japanese Oktoberfest."

" Well, at least I hope you had fun."

" Yeah, actually I did, ANITA, WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR BREAKFAST?"

" Curry."

" That's it, next time we go out, I'm getting you a cookbook."

"Too bad, I won't read it."

" Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be at school?"

" KUSO, I knew I forgot..just kidding, it's Saturday remember?"

"Maggie dear, what do you want to do today?" Just then, John Woo ( the pigeon.) came in with a message attached to him. The message read like this.

To whom it may concern,

I am the head of the Japanese Library of Defense, I have just been informed that you three girls are all Paper Masters. If you would like to join us, then be at the old Dokusentia building at around noon. I'll be waiting.

signed,

anonymous

" Wow, creepy, should we go?" asks Anita

" Well, we've got nothing better to do, Maggie dear, Anita dear, Nenene dear, we're going to the old Dokusentia building****" They go out in their paper clothes and they end up taking the subway across three stops.

By the time they get there it's 12:02.When they walk up to the Dokusentia building no one is there, and then all of a sudden someone pops out of thin air, he is wearing a leather trench-coat and a hat that bears the resemblance to a vampire hunter.****

****" You're late."

" Waaah, where did you come from?"

" I'm not head of the library for nothing you know." The man says in a carefree tone. Maggie gets on the defensive.

" What do you want with us?"

" Why, I want you to join our faction of rare book hunters."

" We tried that sir, and that got Nenene kidnapped."

" No, this is all government approved, check the papers. It's all legit." He handed them a bunch of papers and Nenene looks them over, she looks up from them and says,

" Yeah, I guess it's all legit."

" Let's have a four-sister vote."

" Ugh, not that again." Anita groans.

" All in favor of joining the library." Everyone raised their hands." It's Unanimous, okay sign us up." Within a few minutews they were handed Identification cards that also doubles as an exclusive book store pass, with this they can get into any bookstore, no matter how exclusive." Eek, yay, I am sooo glad!" Michelle cries as she hugs that card as if it were a lifesaver. Maggie does the same with...a little less passion.

" What about me, I'm not exactly superpower handy." Whines Nenene

" Oh, you'll be ground ops for those three, and you'll kind of like guide them around the places they need to go for the book, It's kinda like playing a really crappy internet game where all you have is a maze and three dots to control."

" Oh, and I'll be assigning you another partner, from what I've heard, you guys had some pretty close shaves. I don't want that to happen again."" Ooh, when do we get to meet him or her?" Michelle asks curiously." Right now." The leader now named General Mikia let's out a loud whistle and a young man, in his early teens, say 14-15 comes out of a news stand eating a bagel and reading a newpaper.

" Yeah, boss?"

" I want you to meet you special forces task."

" Yo." he cooly says without bothering to look at them, He had brown hair that covered his eyes, a small shirt with a panda sign on it and brown really short sleeves that showed his belly button when he streched his arms upward, light tan cargo pants and a skateboard attached to his backpack. He's still chewing on his bagel and reading the news.

" Hey, boss, this look like a good lead?" His face was still behind the newspaper so no one could see him yet. As well, Vice-versa. Mikia looked at the newspaper and gasped

" How, do you do that?"

" I just picked up this paper and read the article, It's amazing what they publish."

" Oh, yeah, don't be rude, Introduce yourself."

" Right boss." He put down the newspaper and the girls were startled at the fact he was 14 and the fact that we wasn't too bad looking either.

_' wow, he's kinda cute.' _Anita thinks to herself, while Michelle being her ditzy-teenage-kid-loving self screams and runs toward the guy. He's kinda taken aback, but just realizes she's a ditz

"Hey, the name's Shizuka Minneharu." He says with a smile.

" Right, let's get to DF #1."

" Sure let's go." The four girls and one guy said in unison.

" So, what're you in for?"

" I'd rather not talk about, only if you really wanna know."

" Yes we do!" Michelle exclaims.

" Well, It's like this."

Minneharu Residence five years ago-

The sun was in full shine now and the zephyrs were cool to a young child as he was sitting on a bench in the coutyard of an apartment.

" Hey, Shizuka, you up to your old tricks again?" An unknown voice says, his voice was poorly disguised his mirth and happiness to be alive and mock sterness. The child was in full smiles as he turns around to see a wizened old man with a mask of mock sternness.

" Good morning Mr. Takagawa."

" Morning Shizzy, where are your parents?"

" At work, they left me to train, see?" Shizuka says as he indicates with the whirl of papers and fire bursting from his hands. Mr. Takagawa Didn't flinch, he had gotten used to the boy's powers. Mr. Takagawa smiled at the boy sadly. he had recieved a note about the death of his parents just now. He decided now or later. He wanted the young one to feel what it is like to feel pain so that it may make him stronger one day.

" Oh, Shizzy-kun, your parents are dead." Mr. Takagawa sadly informed the young 9-year old. He started to tear up but his training got the better of him. he sucked it up and asked as stabily as he could.

"H-how, M-mr. Taakagawa?"

"I don't know, there were no wounds or marks of struggle anywhere."

" Mr. Takagawa, I'm leaving now, arigato-gozaimasu ne, for taking care of me and my family." The nine year old said as he went to his room, he gathered all he could, his clothes and put them in a suitcase, the took two 9 millimeters and loaded them, and put them on his father's ankle-holsters, His parents worked for the Library see, and he did on a small scale. He took a pair of berettas and put them behind his back, His eyes were contained with a mixture of hot tears and hate, he took one more weapon, His father's twelve gauge modified riot shotgun, He fed eight shells into it let out one tear and cocked the gun, the tear landed and he closed the door on it.

" Shizuka, listen to me, what you are doing is foolish, don't do something your parents wouldn't!"

" Goodbye Mr. Takagawa." Shizuka quivered, his rage barely kept in line.

" /Sigh/ if only you knew the half of it,Shizuka, if you only knew the half of it." Mr. Takagawa gravely sighed. He put on his cap and melted into the shadows. The young boy put on the standard-issue cap and trench coat so as his weapons were concealed. He ran, to where he did not know but he ended up at the park sooner or later. He sat in the playground for hours and felt the sand grains fall through his fingers, his thoughts going a mile a mile

_' I don't know who you are, but it is time to die, I must kill, I must justify my parents' death with the death of the baka yaro that killed my mother and father You better watch out Koro shite yaru!' _Just then a picture fell down to him and it was the picture him and his father and mother at the park. The busted the dam, he cried for the god and goddess knows how long. but he as slammed back to reality by a young voice.

" Shizuka?"

" Mindy? Mindy is that you?" Mindy was his library partner.

" Yes Shizuka, It's me, do you wanna tell me whats wrong?"

" My parents were killed on the job and I want to avenge them."

" Then let's kill that Baka Yaro!" Mindy said in a totally unexpected voice. This filled Shizuka with courage. Mind you, They're not total blissful moronic nine-year olds. But, they weren't tactical geniuses either. They wandered around for a while. Then just by pure luck they stumbled onto an old mansion.

" The presence here feels evil."

" Okay, there's no turning back from this." Shizuka says without the slightest trace of uncertainty. He pulls out his riot gun and busts through the door. To his surprise the killer is in this building with a book. Without even theinking he opens fire until the gun was empty, without even checking to see if the guy was dead of not he pulls out the berrettas and empties the clips into the guy and realizes it's not working, he fires his eclectic powers and charges the guy, the guy jumps out of the way and fires some black oozy stuff at him, he dodges with ease and catches they guy on fire and out of habit and reflex, he grabs the book. It read The Grimoire of Death and Chaos. He flips the book open and it started to pulsate with power so he shut it suddenly. Mindy by then had finished off the killer and crushed his head in. She was a beautiful young girl but she just looked plain feral with the blood spatterings across her lovely young face. She broked down and cried, Now this was the time for Shizuka to shine he hugged her closed and said

" Shhh, hush now, don't cry."

" My-sniff-parents are-sniff-are-are dead too, he killed them, that baka yaro."

" Shhh, hush, I'm here to take care of you, I know that now." Shizuka said in a loving tone as he assumed responsibility of this new role.

"Shizuka?"

" Yes?"

" Will you marry me?"

" Nani?" Then he shakes his head and softly whispers into her ear "yes," As she falls asleep. He looks up to teh moon and wtarts to walk with her in his arms. Mr. Takagawa was meditating when Shizuka walked back into the apartment complex.

" Mr.Takagawa?" He opens up one eye it was still groggy as he say" who is it?"

" It's me, Shizuka."

" Shizuka!"

" Yeah, I'm gonna need that apartment room back."

" Of course."

" Arigato-gozaimasu,ne, Mr. Takagawa-dono." and without another word he walked to his room, spread out a bed and slowly put Mindy in bed.

He took out the phone and dedicated the song " Good Die Young" by D12 to Mindy. He sighed, and collapsed on the floor.

Back to present day japan-

" And that's how it is."

INTERVIEW TIME ( DUN DUN DUNDUN)

Hey everybody this is the portion where I interview the characters.

My name is Vincent Lee and my partner here is Patrick Freyjo. Or something like that, who cares?

" I care, it's my NAME."

"Oh, yeah...heheh."

anyway lets introduce Shkizuka, and the Paper Sisters four ( Nenene isn't really a paper.)

So, how do you guys feel about the fic?

Shizuka: "you HAD to reveal my past this soon?"

well-

Michelle: " I thought it was very heart-breaking." and to emphasize this she puts her hand on her heart.

um

Maggie:" ... I like this story"

Can I get a word in edgewise?

Nenene: " If you want to live you'd better stay quiet."

Patrick: " Heh heh...sucker."

Nenene:" That goes double for you."

Anita: " Aww, he already promised a girl to marry him, maybe if I kill her, did I say that out loud?"

Shizuka: ".../ really small voice/ I'm scared of her."

Okay let's wrap this up.

Everyone bows, " Please review."

Patrick adds " Or I'll kill you."

as the screen starts to fade away

Vincent: " Baka, we're not gonna get reviews like that!"

and the last thing you're able see is Vincent kicking the crap out of Patrick


End file.
